


Let It Go

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013), Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Crossover, Demonic Possession, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, Frozen AU, Knight of Hell, M/M, Possession, Supernatural AU - Freeform, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❄❄ the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all ❄❄</p><p>It's not necessary to have seen Frozen for you to read this.</p><p>Frozen/Supernatural crossover</p><p>Castiel is possessed by Abaddon and portrays Hans<br/>Dean portrays Anna<br/>Sam portrays Elsa</p><p>This is set after the big storm in Arendelle when Hans is about to kill Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ciastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ciastiel).



> Can we just pretend that an angel blade can kill Abaddon? 
> 
> Yes. We certainly can. 
> 
> Maybe Sam (Elsa) went up the North Mountain to purify himself from the demon blood he has been fed by Abaddon, and the only way to cure himself is to kill Abaddon with a blade of the holy (angel blade). 
> 
> Yeah… That could work.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean stays in front of Sam, who is bleeding out, to protect him from abaddon empowering Castiel’s body, but Dean turns to solid ice before he could save Sam or Castiel.

When Castiel strikes Dean’s cold, hard self, the blade does not break. It’s Dean. Dean breaks. He shatters into little pieces. Dean is breaking and there’s no one there to save him. He couldnt even be saved if someone was there.

Abaddon frees Castiel from her possession for a moment and Castiel falls to his knees crying. He desperately tries to mend the pieces back together, to connect the pieces of ice and bring Dean back, but it’s not working.

Castiel was about to say it. Say the words that would have brought him back. But it was too late anyways. Sam reaches and pushes himself up, more blood spilling out as he sits up and crawls to his brother’s icy remains. _"What have you done?"_ comes out of his mouth, over and over. Repeating nothing else but muffled sobs and scratchy coughs coming from his mangled throat.

Soon Sam will be in Heaven with Dean. Right? 'It's just a couple more minutes,' he thinks to himself. More salty droplets form in his eyes and curls around his older brother’s cold fractals.

There’s pain in Cas’ chest and tears in his eyes. Soon he’ll be under Abaddon’s control and there’s nothing worse he can do. Team Free Will has lost.

Castiel finally looks up at Sam, tearing his eyes away from the broken body beneath the younger Winchester. He reaches to him, but Sam pushes his hands away with as much force he has left. There wasn’t much, but Castiel understood the gesture.

" _Don’t you dare touch me_ ,” Sam spits. Anger isn’t a fathomable emotion to him. His brother is dead and his only friend killed him. With blood pooling out and hatred running through his veins he couldn't remember that it was Abaddon who killed Dean- not Castiel. The former angel was just as broken to have lost the love of his life.

All Sam will allow Castiel to do is sit next to him. Sam would probably prefer Castiel do leave, but even if he did, he didn’t have enough strength to tell him to do so.

Castiel sits next to Sam, not saying anything. He doesn’t even make eye contact with his friend. Too ashamed of his weakness. Too ashamed of himself. He quietly stays with him to Sam’s last shattered breath.

With the only two people he loves- _loved_ \- in his life dead, Castiel takes out his angel blade from his trench coat sleeve and after one thought filled with regret, love, and sadness, he pierces his hear with the blade. Abaddon who is caught inside him dies and is sent to Hell forever. With Abaddon gone, Castiel has a few cold, short moments left.

 _'It was the only option,'_ he thought to himself. He couldnt live with what his body did, what Abaddon made him do to his only friends- no, family. It’s all over and it’s time to make peace with the world. He has no idea where he’ll end up. Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, who knows. He just can’t stand to be in a world without Dean or Sam.

A little part of him wants to return to Dean. But does he deserve it? Well, he’ll see.

He grabs Sam’s lifeless hand with as much grasp as he can manage and puddles his body around the remains of Dean’s body. With his last breath, he curses Abaddon and breathes very simple, but very meaningful words, “It’s time to let it go,” and with that, Castiel drifts off. Surrounded with his love and his brother, Castiel is finally content to be with them for eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Karina's (ciastiel.tumblr.com) work. She came up with the idea and characters. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading it, I guess you might not have seeing that literally everyone dies.  
> But I hope the writing wasn't too bad :)


End file.
